


Simple and Everything

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica thinks Alexander has a problem, F/M, Honestly Alexander and Eliza just being in love, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander and Eliza love each other, it was just that simple.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Simple and Everything

Eliza gasped out with a light cry of pleasure, her hands were clinging onto her restraints of the bedpost as she closed her eyes before a long moan ripped through her throat while Alexander found great pleasure in hearing her pleasures. It driven him to use his tongue faster, harder even as he buried it inside between her legs as his precious angel shrieked in delight.

”Oh Alexander!” Eliza cries out, tossing her head to side, burying her face in the pillows and cushions as her boyfriend’s grips on her thighs grew stronger than before as his tongue continued to work to give her as much pleasure as they desired. She forgotten the times she spilled as not a moment too soon, she spilled once more as Alexander greedily took all her juice for himself. 

By the time he was finished, they met eyes with shaky smiles and flushed faces as Alexander crawled up to her like a predator catching his prey. The next thing Eliza knew, he cupped her face with one hand and pressed a hardy kiss on her bruised lips. She desperately wanted to roam her hands over his body as she whined in the kiss while pulling on her restrains, feeling him smirk as he only kissed her harder as his free hand explored her body as much as he liked. His rough hand lingered on her side, her legs wrapped around his waist while his manhood rubbed against her most intimate areas. Their chest still pressed against each other, he pulled away from their kiss as he leaned to whisper in her ear in a low, gruff tone, “I love you so much, Betsey.” 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Eliza sighed, her throat felt raw as she let out a small sigh as his chapped lips lingered down to press wet kisses on her neck; where he already left many hickies and love bites for what seemed like minutes ago. 

He only pulled away to see her face, hovering over her slightly where their bare chests only brushed against each other as she immediately knew he was going inside her. A whirl of excitement swirled inside her stomach as she pleadingly looked up at him as Alexander only smiled, caressing her face with the back of his hand while is other one went to untie her restraints. Her arms immediately hugged him around, her legs still wrapped around his waists and the next thing she knew was the passionated kiss that they both initiated at the same time, one of her hand burying into his hair before he slipped inside her.

She let out a gasp of delight while he groaned in pleasure, Eliza’s foot pressed the soul of his back as Alexander smirked smugly as he murmured against her ear, “Needy aren’t we?” 

His only response was his girlfriend biting her lips with a touch of innocence and lust, something she knew he won’t be able to resist as it released an animalistic side of him as Eliza let out a cry as he pounded into her like crazy. She was like a drug he could not live without, as Alexander buried his face into her neck as he left more bites while his Betsey to scream his name. Her nails dug into his back that he hissed at sudden pain with a possessive smirk against her tender skin. Eliza pulled on his hair, causing him to look down at her with a raised brow before she pulled him down into another one of their rough kisses as he took a handful of her long dark hair into his grasps, causing her to squeak against their lips. His other hand grabbed her bottom, squeezing her as Eliza flushed, burying her face against his shoulder. 

“Alexander, please, I need to-,” the last part of her sentence was cut off with her own moan, Alexander took the time to watch her come down as he couldn’t help the stupid smile growing on his face because truly Eliza is the most beautiful sight that only he was able to see. 

Seeing how her chest rise up and down, making her breasts jiggle perkily with a dusty pink colour to them that he desperately had the urge to touch them. And when she looked at him with her twinkling dark eyes with a mix of love and a touch of desire; her pure adoration that he felt he didn’t deserve. Or how she clings to him like he was the one holding her down despite the fact she was the usually the one to hold him down, not wanting to let go as he always had the need to keep her safe and feel every part of love and devotion. How her entire body was so flushed as he prides himself of his doings, a possessive feeling in knowing that she was his and his only. Or was it how she said his name while staring at him with the love and devotion he didn’t feel like he deserved from her, 

“Oh, Alexander,” she whispered as Alexander held in a growl before kissing her lips again, more gentler this time as his thrusts became sloppier as they knew his turn was coming. Eliza let out a moan of pleasure, burying her face in his shoulder, feeling the hot liquid into her womb as the familiar possessiveness within Alexander prided himself all over again.

Knowing she was tired and sore now, Alexander carefully laid her down onto the mattress of their bed while slowly pulling out as they both let out a sigh of relief. He gently rolled onto his back, scooping his tiny girlfriend into his arms as she was placed onto the warmth of his chest as his arms embraced her as if protecting her all over again. 

The sound of her soft feeling made Alexander’s heart go light as they felt nothing else while glancing up with lopsided smiles quirking up their lips, and that feeling was love. True love. Alexander presses a gentle kiss on Eliza’s forehead as she snuggled up farther into his chest as her eyes grew heavy, while he drew circles around her waist. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alexander murmured sleepily, looking down with a tired chuckle to see his Betsey already drifted away peacefully. “I love you so much, my little angel.” 

Hugging her close, Alexander let sleep take him as well as the comfort of having his Betsey in his arms was enough for him to leave him satisfied. 

* * *

To say Peggy and Stephen were confused on why Eliza was dressed in a sweater the next day was an understatement, despite it was late summer. They were at the little cafe first for the Schuyler Sisters (and their significant other) triple date first, grabbing a booth as Alexander and Eliza came by hand in hand. Alexander dressed nicely, in a dress shirt tucked into his jeans and belt was on tight and he held his girlfriend’s tiny hand in his larger ones. On the other hand, Eliza was in a skirt and flats, wearing a big sweater as she went over to hug Peggy who embraced her none the less. 

“Hey guys,” Peggy greeted, turning to Alexander as they shared a dude hug while Eliza kissed Stephen’s cheek affectionately of sisterly love that wan’t uncommon. Stephen gently embraced her back while glancing at Peggy with concern for the second eldest Schuyler Sister. 

Neither the less, the two couples sat onto their booth as Peggy finally spilled the agonizing question, “Are you feeling okay, Betsey? Why are you wearing a sweater when it is blazing hot out?” 

The question took her sister off guard apparently as Peggy watched Eliza flustered red, looking down at her laps with a light grin while Stephen nudged Peggy gently as he gestured to Alexander with his eyes. Peggy looked over and immediately groaned, understanding right away from the side smirk on Alexander’s face as he absently looked out the window while keeping an arm around Eliza’s shoulder. 

“Seriously?” Peggy muttered under his breathe, looking directly at Eliza again, “Forget I asked.”

”Whatever you say, Peggy,” Eliza mused gently while Stephen quietly snickered at his girlfriend’s lighthearted dismay. “By the way, when are Geli and John coming?” 

“Geli did say she and John are close by,” Peggy chuckled crossing her arms as she leans back into her seat. 

Alexander raised a brow at Stephen for confirmation as he felt a light scent of confusion when the two Schuyler Sisters giggled in unison as they spoke with their eyes effortlessly. Stephen mused as he leaned in and whispered to the older man, “John and Angelica are probably stalling elsewhere,” he followed up with a wink as immediately Alexander got the message as he felt a smirk tug up his lips as well.

What neither expected was the eldest Schuyler Sister and her fiancé coming around the corner of the cafe fixing her jeans and hair. While not far behind her was John Church, cuddling with his collar with a light grin as he waved to Angelica’s sisters and their respective boyfriends. 

“Hey guys,” Angelica greeted, tucking her shirt in as her sisters a slightly unfazed look, trying their best not to laugh while Angelica glared both of them down in warning despite it not being all that effective.

“Church,” Alexander greeted as John Church nodded his head in acknowledgment before slipping to sit beside Angelica.

“Alexander,” he replied before gesturing, “Stephen. Girls.”

Eliza and Peggy smiled affectionately at him while Angelica hugged his hand with both of hers on the table. Stephen took a sip of his ice tea that he was holding for the past ten minutes if the exchange,

“Is there a reason why your shirt is inside out, John?” He said with a smirk as Church blinked in surprised before looking down to make sure as he frowned slightly, 

“No it’s not, I doubled- oh...” the realization struck Church afterwards before he winced as Stephen let out a small yelped, seeing the younger man grasping his knee other the table while Angelica’s glare was like pointed daggers,

“Hey, don’t you go off kicking my boyfriend,” Peggy argues with an angry stare.

“Not again...” Alexander sighed as Eliza quickly intervene,

”Guys, let’s just order our drinks and enjoy the day?” She suggested quickly as both Stephen and Church sighed in relief as the oldest and the youngest sisters backed off from any fight that was bout to come afterwards. 

“Whatever you say-,” Angelica turned to show some love to her favourite sister, at very moment, but froze as she raised a confused eyebrow. “Why are you wearing a sweater?” 

Alexander and Eliza blinked as they sighed with awkward smiles, in which Angelica only got more confused when Stephen choked on his drink as he started laughing behind her hand with his shoulders shaking. The smirk on Peggy’s face didn’t ease any less confusion as it was only when Church quietly theorized in her ear as Angelica sighed heavily, looking at Alexander with a slight disapproval.

”You really have a problem,” she muttered.

“So do you,” he fired as in silenced her for the moment as they decided to just order their drinks for now. 

Neathless to say, the day went well; besides the fact that Peggy practically carried Stephen away to their car while looking a little flushed. Angelica and Church waved Alexander and Eliza off before making their way to Angelica’s red mustang. This left Alexander and Eliza walking back to their apartment hand in hand, 

“Well that was something,” Alexander murmured as Eliza smiled warmly at him, 

“It was nice while it lasted,” she shrugged with a giggle, causing her boyfriend to smile at her as she hugged his arm and leaned on him lightly so he could press a gently kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you, angel,” he murmured, as she was quick to respond with pure fondness, 

“I love you too, my little lion.” 

In the end, once back home, Eliza let out a tiny but delighted shriek as Alexander scooped her up over his shoulders as he headed to the bedroom with her, “Alexander!” She laughed, gently hitting his back as he bounced her up a bit while keeping a firm grip to assure she didn’t get hurt,

”You’re mind now, Betsey!” Alexander he winked over his shoulder as it only made Eliza laugh even more before she smirked,

”What’s taking you so long then?~” she sang before giggling excitedly as he hurried to their room and gently tossed her onto the bed as he caged her with his arms, hovering over her. 

“You little temptress,” he smirked and with that, she pulled him into her in a kiss. 

God, how they love each other. 

It was simple and it was everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am back, back again.
> 
> Long story short, took a break... a long break.I just felt emotionally drained so I occupied myself watching Hamilton and reading Hamliza fics and drawing fan art. Hopefully the next big break for me won’t be months long, once again my greatest apologies and see you again my lovelies~
> 
> -Sparky


End file.
